1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concealing external window covering. More specifically, the present invention relates to a privacy shield for windows that allows the inflow of air and light.
Many consumers wish to conceal and protect the contents of their homes, offices, and other venues in order to protect their lives from public view. Traditional methods for obscuring outside views into windows may be undesirable depending on the situation. For example, blinds, curtains, and shades effectively prevent passersby from being seeing into a home or office, but also completely block out sunlight and fresh air from entering, even if used while the windows are open. Excessive wind or outdoor weather can also damage such window items if used in conjunction with open windows, and such a configuration poses a security risk to the premises, as the windows are easily entered into when in an open configuration. A need exists in the art for a window covering that allows privacy, while not compromising airflow or security.
Traditional awning devices are useful for providing shade or privacy, and are generally affixable from the exterior of a window frame. While these devices are suited for their particular requirements, a further need arises for a privacy screen awning that is mountable from the interior of a window, allowing users that may live in high rise buildings or on upper levels of a building to easily mount such a device without handing the device from the exterior or resorting to expensive or dangerous methods to mount the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides a new and unique device for adding privacy to windows. The device is a secondary, semi transparent or opaque window covering that is mountable to an existing sliding window frame from the inside of a building structure. The covering attaches along its upper edge to the sliding rail of a window frame using two pins, and to the bottom of a sliding window screen using an angled clip that accepts the bottom surface of the sliding window screen. A gap is created between the covering and the window by the angled positioning of a front panel, which provides privacy and coverage for the free field area of the window. At the base of the front panel is an opening that allows fresh air to enter. The construction and materials utilized in window cover device obstructs a direct viewing through the window to varying degrees while allowing inflow of light and fresh air. Its attachment to a sliding window frame also allows mounting from the interior of a room, while its connection to the window screen allows the device to be moved in conjunction with the window. This allows a user to position the device anywhere along the sliding rail without disconnecting it from the window frame.
Several patents have been issued and applications published disclosing similar devices; however these prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Several of the devices relate solely to awnings for windows, while others relate to complete coverings that obscure incoming light, such as storm windows or security windows. There exists a need for a device that provides privacy and security while still allowing airflow and sunlight to pass through, and one that is mountable to an existing slideable window frame from the interior of a room or building. The present invention fulfills this need.
Several patents and publications refer to secondary window coverings, similar to storm windows. Parsley, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0199259 discloses a secondary window covering that can be placed on the interior or exterior of an existing window. The covering is configurable to windows or nearly any shape, including rectangular, arched or round. The covering provides additional thermal protection, security and tinting. A magnetic seal secures one or more secondary window coverings to the existing window. An alarm system can be incorporated into the secondary window to provide additional security. The construction of the secondary window allows the secondary window to be easily removed and reinstalled when required for either seasonal or year round protection.
Similarly, Rowland U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,430 discloses a removable storm shield, and method of attaching a removable storm shield, to protect an opening in the wall of a building structure from damage caused by foul weather conditions or other destructive acts. The device includes a convex panel having a centrally located portion with a substantially singularly convex cross-section that resists exterior forces and a flat peripheral portion for stabilizing surface contact with the exterior wall. Additionally, a plurality of fasteners attaches the panel to the wall through a plurality of slots in the flat portion through which each fastener secures the panel to the wall. Additionally, Hicks U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,598 discloses a flexible plastic window covering which combines the qualities of being translucent, colorful, easily installed in any size, self-adhering, removable and reusable, easily cleaned, wear and fade resistant, ultraviolet light absorbing, and decorative while providing privacy or hiding an unwanted view.
Further, Renfrow U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,777 discloses a window guard assembly having a multiple set of permanent window brackets installed on the exterior sides of a window frame of a building or residential home at the top and bottom thereof. A top set of window brackets is arranged with mounting brackets. A bottom set of window brackets is disposed on the bottom window framing as first and second mounting brackets, and the bottom brackets align with the top set of window brackets. The brackets facilitate the installation of a protective planar covering to prevent damage from flying debris during violent weather. The brackets can also facilitate substitution of a pair of decorative shutters during non-hazardous weather conditions.
The Parsley publication, and the Rowland, Hicks and Renfrow patents disclose devices similar to storm windows. While each of these devices may have a benefit and a device that satisfies a given requirement, such as increased temperature efficiency or protection from adverse weather elements, these devices are not designed to provide privacy, security and facilitate airflow through an open window. In fact, these devices are designed specifically to restrict airflow. The present invention provides a means to address privacy while allowing airflow, fulfilling a need that is not addressed in these prior devices.
Other patents have been issued related to awning devices. Lombardo, U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,755 discloses an adjustable all weather awning that permanently attaches to a window frame. The awning comprises blades that can be opened to admit light and air, and then closed to protect the window from rain, storms, and sunlight. Additionally, the awning has side doors which open and close independently of the blades to allow airflow.
Similarly to Lombardo, Olsen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,933 discloses an awning particularly of the type having a permanently mounted frame, and in particular an awning having glass panels, or panels of other transparent material mounted in a frame extended from a window frame. The transparent panels are removeable and replaceable with panels of tinted or slightly colored material to eliminate sun glare. Greer, U.S. Pat. No 4,180,117 discloses a window awning with a roll-up mechanism. The device includes a means for attaching one end of the awning fabric above the window, support arm assemblies extending from either side and each assembly coupled to opposite ends of the rollup mechanism, allowing the awning to be retracted.
Finally, Malott, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,834 discloses a retractable awning assembly including a roller, a flexible canopy having an inner edge secured to a wall and an outer edge secured to the roller, and a pair of arm assemblies operable to move the roller between a retracted position adjacent the wall and an extended position spaced from the wall. A support arm includes a tube and a bracket rigidly secured at an intermediate position along the tube. A rafter arm includes telescoping inner and outer tubes and an inward facing button lock to secure the tubes in an extended position. The support arm has an upper end operably connected to the roller and a lower end pivotally secured to the wall. A travel latch for locking the support arm to the wall when the roller is retracted includes a latch member pivotally attached to the support arm bracket and a latch bracket secured to the wall for interlocking with the latch member.
The Lombardo, Olsen, Greer and Malott patents disclose awning-type devices. These devices provide shade and some level of privacy when affixed to window. However, they function to block incoming sunlight and airflow, which results in a dimmer room and stagnant interior air. The present invention affords greater privacy from those passersby looking directly into the window, while at the same time allowing airflow without obstructing the view of an occupant. The device attaches to the exterior of a window frame, allowing unhindered operation of the window. The window can be opened while the present invention is mounted, allowing air to flow therethrough while affording a level of privacy for the user and maintaining a measure of security by limiting the open window to a smaller cross section.
Several awnings devices were mentioned in the prior art, as well as a variety of window coverings such as storm windows and semi-transparent panels that attach to existing windows, but these devices fail to address the issues solved by the present invention. The present invention facilitates inflow of sunlight and fresh air, while simultaneously allowing privacy and security for the user. Its construction and mounting to an existing window frame is unique, while its design is substantially divergent from design elements in the prior art, consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing window covering devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.